


Exclusive

by MistressKat



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson doesn't share well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnystar (ginny_star)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny_star/gifts).



> Prompt: Cameron's unrequited crush on House

House pivots into the office. “Save me,” he pleads, leaning against the closed door.

“Cuddy?” Wilson asks.

“Cameron. That time of the month.”

“Bitchy?”

“No, the _other_ time of the month.”

“Ah. Horny.”

Wilson sticks his head out, catching the sight of Cameron’s retreating back and a pair of extremely hot leather boots. They’re red.

“_Niiiiice_.”

House is sitting on the sofa, looking slightly frazzled.

Wilson pats his shoulder consolingly. “I won’t let her ravish you.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t share well.” Instead joking, the words come out rough and utterly serious.

House’s eyes narrow, but he doesn’t move away.


End file.
